


Angel Wings

by Stalkerspy101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda AU, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkerspy101/pseuds/Stalkerspy101
Summary: Dean can see Castiel's wings.  So can Sam.  It's normal and it's always been.  Right?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I stole this prompt from a fic I read years ago. The concept came to me again recently and I just love it. I hope you enjoy!

Dean was hunched over lore in the bunkers’ library when Cas appeared. He was far too used to Cas popping into the room by now. Dean glanced up in time to see Cas tucking his wings back after flight.

“Hey Cas.” 

“Dean. Sam” Cas nodded his head towards Sam, who was totally engrossed in lore.

Dean turned back to his book, subtly glancing back to see Cas settle on the open couch. He settled back into reading his nerd book, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Castiel. Cas had spread out his wings in an ark over his head. They shuddered as if having a good stretch.

Dean chuckled to himself. Cas was like a gigantic cat. Idly, Dean wondered why Sam never seemed phased by Castiel’s odd wing-antics. It was pretty eye-catching. 

He really tried not to stare. Cas’ wings were huge. They were massive and strong, Dean imagined that if Cas fully stretched them out, they’d span the length of an entire room. They were an inky black, glossy and smooth-looking. And when light hit them just right, they flashed green and blue iridescence. In the very back of his mind, in a definitely Not Gay corner of it, Dean would consider them pretty.

Come to think about it, it was definitely weird that Sam didn’t pay more attention to Cas’ wings. He had always been very curious about angel stuff. Dean had expected him to geek out over them and ask Cas a million questions. Hell, even Dean was curious about them. But alas, Sam hadn’t ever mentioned them. Not even when they first met Cas. So neither did Dean.

Regardless, Dean was sure Sam could also see Castiel’s wings. They were massive! Ya couldn’t miss them. He knew regular people couldn’t see his wings, probably some mojo on Cas’ part. But Dean could always see them. Expanding to take flight, folding themselves behind Castiel’s back after a landing, or just hanging out. Cas mostly kept them tucked up neatly against his back. They were always there for Dean to peek at. 

Castiel’s wings were the main reason it didn’t take Dean much convincing that Cas wasn’t an angel. And obviously it had been the same for Sam, as he hopped right on board. Dean mentally shakes his head at that. Sammy is such a geek. 

Dean wasn’t particularly sure why Sam wasn’t interested in Cas’ wings. Maybe they talked about it privately? Or worse, maybe Dean was just being dramatic about the whole thing. Dean was embarrassed to think he might just be unadjusted. It was possible that it was just rude or something to talk about an angel’s wings, and Dean had just missed the status-quo. Either way, if Sammy wasn’t gonna mention it, neither was he.

Dean shook his head and peered down at the book open in front of him. Reading lore was boring.

Deciding to take a break, he pushed back against the table and stood up. Dean leisurely stretched until his joints popped.

“Alright, I’m going brain dead, I’m taking a break.

Sam barely spared him a glance and Cas merely nodded at him before continuing to stare off into space.

Dean rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas accidentally leaves something behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters but this one is pretty short too. Oops. Things are kicking up tho.

Dean and Sam were hanging out in the bunker’s kitchenette. It was an unusually calm weekend for them. No cases, no research that needed immediate attention. Things were quiet. It was kind of unsettling, but Dean wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sam had agreed to indulge in something other than rabbit food, so Dean was cooking up a nice, heavy brunch. They were going back and forth in relaxed conversation when a sudden rustle of wings interrupted.

Sam looked up and Dean turned away from the stove, apron and all.

“Cas.” Sam greeted, surprised.

“Sam. Dean.” Cas acknowledged them.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean fully expected a new case to have cropped up. The quiet never lasted.

“Uh. I had ‘down-time’ as you would say” Castiel emphasizes his words with air quotations.

Dean looks over at Sam, who just shrugs.

“Well, you’re uh.. always welcome man” Sam returns awkwardly.

At that, Dean turns back to his cooking. Cas had started coming around more often and just hanging out. Not that he minded, in fact he honestly enjoyed Cas’ company. Even with Sam the bunker was pretty empty. They even had enough space to give Cas his own ‘room’.

In his peripheral, he could see Castiel standing stiffly near the countertop. Dean’s eyes wandered behind Castiel, to his wings. They were gathered aptly against Cas’ back, slightly ruffled. Dean was always surprised at the likeness they held to a bird. He had assumed being an angel and all, Castiel’s wings would be a little more extraordinary. Yet, they quite reminded him of a raven. 

He passively glanced back up at Cas’ face to find him staring curiously back. 

Dean quickly averted his gaze. He felt guilty for staring. Cas had never voiced any concern over it, but he also never saw Sam staring either. In the back of his head, he briefly worried that Cas might smite Dean if he caught him looking. He quickly dismissed the thought.

Abruptly, Castiel shifted into alertness. Dean saw him scrutinize the air as if hearing something, before turning to Dean.

“I am sorry. I must go, I have work to do in Heaven”

Sam looked up to regard Cas as well.

“Uh, alright man. See ya Cas.”

Dean watched Catiel’s wings unfurl, and then he was gone.

Dean was just about to turn back around when he caught a glimpse of something dark.

There, right where Cas had vanished from, was an ebony feather, drifting unhurriedly to the ground.

Dean, stunned, kneeled down to examine it. He carefully plucked the feather off the ground and held it in front of his face.

“Dude, what are you doing?”  
Dean swiftly tucked the feather into his pocket, taking care not to bend it. He stood up hastily and renewed his post at the stove.

“Nothing Sammy, thought I saw something”.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, before suspiciously turning back to his book.

Dean wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to hide the feather from Sam. Something just told him he needed to keep Sam from getting his grubby geek hands on it. Sammy would probably steal it to do tests on it or something. Dean cringed. In the back of his mind, he wondered how Sam hadn’t seen him hold the feather up.

Later that night, Dean was alone in his room. While changing out of his jeans, he suddenly recalled the feather he had stowed away. Sitting down on his bed, he fished the feather out of his pocket. Thankfully it hadn’t broken. 

Reverently, he smoothed his fingers down the feather. It was an inky stygian shade. Inquisitively, Dean held it up to his lamp. Even in the dim lamplight, the feather glittered with azulian tones.

Dean gingerly placed the feather into his desk drawer before settling into bed. That night he dreamed of ravens in the clearing near the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 will probably be an even shorter one but I PROMISE I will try to have longer future chapters.


End file.
